


Ich sehe dich mit meinen Augen

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, yummy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: McCoy legte seine Hand auf Spocks Schulter. "Alles okay?" Spock schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Er wusste, das nichts okay war. Jetzt war er sich sicher. Das waren die ersten Ausläufer des bevorstehenden Pon Farrs. Er hätte es wissen müssen...





	Ich sehe dich mit meinen Augen

In dieser Nacht fand Spock nicht in den Schlaf.

Seine Energiereserven waren aufgefüllt und es gab keine Notwendigkeit die Nacht mit Schlafen zu verbringen. Aber aufstehen konnte er auch nicht, es war den Gästen von Belar III nicht erlaubt nachts auf den Straßen unterwegs zu sein. Spock lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände überkreuz auf dem Bauch. Er lauschte dem Treiben vor dem Fenster der Unterkunft. Die Belarier waren ein recht vergnügungssüchtiges Volk, niemand schien nachhause zu gehen, sie trieben sich weiterhin in den Straßen herum und feierten zu lauter, wummernder Musik. 

 

Morgen stand eine wichtige Verhandlung mit dem hohen Rat des Volkes an, deswegen waren sie bereits heute mit dem Landetrupp heruntergebeamt um sich mit den Einheimischen auseinanderzusetzen und guten Willen zu zeigen. Sie hatten sogar die dürftigen Unterkünfte der Belarier akzeptiert. Alle Mitglieder des Landungstrupps bekamen Doppelstockbetten zugewiesen in denen man sich nicht rühren durfte, sonst fingen die klapperigen Betten an zu wackeln und laut zu knarzen. 

 

Spock atmete ruhig und entspannt. Das Klima des Planeten sagte ihm zu, es war ähnlich heiß und trocken, wie auf dem Vulkan. Seine menschlichen Kollegen hatten damit schon eher Probleme und kamen tagsüber schnell ins Schwitzen. Auch nachts war die Hitze immer noch in ihrer Unterkunft gestaut. Zum Glück waren alle müde genug, um das auszublenden. 

 

Spock warf einen Blick von seinem Bett hinunter, wo unten im Bett gegenüber Doktor McCoy schlief. Er hatte mehr Probleme mit den heißen Temperaturen in der Nacht und strampelte im Halbschlaf die dünne Decke von sich. Eine Weile schien ihm das zu reichen, doch richtig tief einschlafen konnte er nicht. Also setzte er sich in dem knarzenden Bett auf, und streife sein Shirt ab, welches er zum Schlafen trug. Erst griff er noch zu seiner Unterhose, und wollte sie auch ablegen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er war ja schließlich in Gesellschaft. Seufzend und müde legte er sich wieder hin und schlief kurz darauf endlich ein. 

Spock ließ seinen Blick auf dem Doktor ruhen. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn noch nie so unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Dabei musste McCoy sich nicht verstecken. Er war zwar zehn Jahre älter als Kirk, aber körperlich fit und von ansprechender Erscheinung. Die Brust war mit Haaren bedeckt, wenn auch nicht so üppig, wie Spock es aufgrund seiner stark behaarten Unterarme vermutet hätte. McCoys enge Unterhose ließ nicht viel der Fantasie übrig, bemerkte Spock nüchtern. Sein Blick glitt weiter über den Bauch und die Brust, er schwitze und kleine Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf seiner Haut im fahlen Licht, das von draußen hereindrang. 

Er ließ den Blick über McCoys Hals bis zu seinem Kinn gleiten. Er war frisch rasiert und es zeichnete sich keinerlei Bartschatten ab. Sein Kopf lag seitlich auf dem weichen Kissen, den Mund hatte er leicht geöffnet. Spock hinterfragte in diesem Moment nicht, warum er Mccoy so ausgiebig musterte, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung in dieser schlaflosen Nacht. 

 

Spock fiel auf, dass McCoys Unterlippe wesentlich voller war, als die Oberlippe. Bisher hatte er das nicht bemerkt. Ihm war im Laufe der Zeit nur aufgefallen, wie oft McCoy sich über die Lippen leckte. Das tat er wirklich oft. Lag es an der trockenen Luft auf der Enterprise? Wie Spock so darüber nachdachte, imitierte er dieses Verhalten unwillkürlich und leckte sich ebenfalls über die Lippen. Wann hatte McCoy wohl das letzte Mal jemanden geküsst? Wäre es reizvoll für einen kurzen Moment an seiner vollen Unterlippe zu saugen? Wäre es anregend McCoys irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen? Spock musste sich erneut über die Lippen lecken, als wollte er nachprüfen, ob nicht bereits ein fremder Geschmack auf ihnen lag. 

 

Es wäre interessant, einmal diesen Mund zu verschließen, aus dem sonst so viele Beleidigungen kamen.

 

"Grünblütigen Hurensohn", "Spitzohriger Bastard".

 

McCoy zum Schweigen bringen, das war in der Tat ein anregender Gedanke.

Spock empfand in diesem Moment keine Reue, für das was er dachte. Er betrachte weiterhin McCoys Gesicht. So entspannt wie jetzt im Schlaf, hatte er ihn noch nicht gesehen. Er wirkte zarter und femininer.

Die meisten Menschen hielten McCoy für einen Südstaaten-Gentleman, der die Frauen hofierte und ihnen schmeichelte. Einer, der immer dominant war. Doch Spock wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. In all den Situationen in denen sie aneinander gerasselt waren, hatte McCoy sich nie gewehrt. Sobald Spock ihn in seinem Griff hatte, war McCoy wie Wachs. Er zeigte ihm dann eine schwache und zerbrechliche Seite. Eine Seite, die auf sexueller Ebene für Spock attraktiv war. 

 

Spock konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er in dieser Nacht auf Belar II einen ungewöhnlichen Appetit hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Fehlproduktion verschiedener Hormone. Das müsste man abklären. Am besten in der Krankenstation. Wobei Spock da angenehmere Ideen kamen als irgendwelche Bluttests über sich ergehen zu lassen... 

 

Spock seufzte und versuchte seine Hände zu auszustrecken, die er auf dem Bauch ineinander geflochten hatte. Sie waren durch die Anspannung ganz verkrampft.

\-----

Am nächsten Morgen nutzte Spock gleich die Gelegenheit einen Spaziergang durch die Nachbarschaft zu machen. Die Straßen waren leer und ruhig, das feierwütige Volk war verschwunden. 

 

Diese letzte Nacht hatte Spock doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er wusste zwar, dass er zu 15% homosexuelle Tendenzen hatte, aber die hatten sich bisher noch nie bemerkbar gemacht. Dass sie jetzt zum Vorschein kamen und dann auch noch auf den Schiffsarzt gerichtet waren, war mehr als irritierend. Aber er wusste auch, wenn diese Gedanken einmal da waren, dann half nur noch eine ausgiebige Meditation, um sie zu vertreiben. Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Stattdessen rief Kirk den Landetrupp zusammen um gemeinsam zu frühstücken vor der großen Verhandlung.

McCoy bestand darauf eine spezielle Bäckerei zu besuchen, die von einem Franzosen geführt wurde, der bereits 20 Jahre auf diesem Planeten lebte. Belar II beherbergte einige Mitglieder der menschlichen Spezies, vor allem weil die Einheimischen die kulinarische Vielfalt der Erde so schätzten und immer auf der Suche nach neuen Köchen und Konditoren waren.

 

Die Bäckerei "Vincent" lag nur fünf Minuten von ihrem Quartier entfernt und sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte man sie geradewegs aus dem Paris des 20. Jahrhunderts hier her gebeamt. Die Auslagen im Schaufenster waren dekoriert mit kleinen Eifeltürmen und die Stühle vor dem Lokal waren aus geschwungenem Eisen geschmiedet. Drinnen lagen auf den Tischen elfenbeinfarbene Spitzendeckchen. 

"Wahnsinn!" McCoy ging sofort nach vorne zur Kasse, wo man in einer Vitrine das gesamte Sortiment bewundern und sich etwas aussuchen konnte. 

 

Spock bestellte nur einen Tee und setzte sich an einen der Tische. McCoy folgte ihm mit einem großen Tablett das voll war von verschiedenen Kuchen, Croissants und süßen Brötchen. Zusätzlich stand ein dampfender Kakao auf dem Tablett.

Der Arzt biss in das erste süße Gebäck, und stöhnte genüsslich. Spock biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Das trug nicht dazu bei seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken... 

\----

Er stellte sich vor, wie er die Krankenstation betrat. Sie war leer, nur McCoy stand an seinem Schreibtisch und fluchte heftig. 

"Was ist passiert?", würde Spock ihn fragen. Ein Grummeln bekäme er als Antwort. 

"Der Botschafter der Zerpolex-Kolonie hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." 

McCoy hielt sich gekrümmt und massierte sich verschiedene Stellen auf Rücken und Armen. Die Zeroplex-Kreaturen waren mit Tintenfischen zu vergleichen, sie waren zwar ein friedfertiges Volk aber auch aufbrausend, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte. McCoy hatte die Tentakeln zu Spüren bekommen, die giftig genug waren, um schmerzhafte Blasen hervorzurufen. Spock trat hinter McCoy, der das kurzärmlige Uniformshirt trug. Auf den Unterarmen konnte Spock die ersten ringförmigen Verletzungen erkennen. 

"Ich hab ihm vor dem Routine-Check ein Beruhigungsmittel geben wollen. Fand er wohl nicht so witzig..." McCoy holte eine Dose aus einem Regal und schraubte sie auf. "Das sollte erst mal helfen."

Spock nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. "Ich kann sie einreiben, Doktor." McCoy schaute ihn irritiert an.

\----

Das zweite süße Gebäck, das sich McCoy krallte war ein puddinggefülltes Croissant das ganz golden glänzte. Spock beobachtete McCoy genau, und genoss jeden Moment. Wollte die Reaktion des Doktors in seine Fantasie mit einbinden. Endlich biss er hinein und verdrehte die Augen nach oben vor Entzücken. Ein Klecks des honigfarbenen Puddings tropfte auf den weißen Porzellanteller. 

\----

Spocks Hände wanderten über McCoys Rücken, das Uniform-Shirt hatte er ausgezogen. Vorsichtig trug er das Gel auf den rötlich schimmernden Wunden auf. McCoy stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinem Tisch ab und ließ Spock machen. 

Langsam entspannte er etwas und stand nicht mehr so stocksteif da wie zuvor. Spocks Hände glitten zu McCoys Brust, wo auch einige kleine Blessuren waren. Wie beiläufig strich er über die Brustwarzen des Arztes. Bei der zweiten Berührung waren sie bereits hart. McCoys Atem war nicht mehr entspannt und gleichmäßig, er hielt immer öfter die Luft an. 

"Den Rest kann ich alleine machen, Spock." 

"Wo hat sie der Zerpolex noch geschlagen, Doktor?"

Dort wo McCoys Hosenbund begann, konnte Spock eine Blessur erkennen, die weiter nach unten gehen musste. Vorsichtig wanderte er mit seinen vom Gel feuchten Fingern dorthin. McCoy wollte sich umdrehen, und die Berührung unterbinden, doch mit der anderen Hand hielt ihn der Vulkanier fest. Er streichelte über McCoys Hüfte, schob die Hose so weit runter, wie es möglich war. Spock wartete einen Moment, aber McCoy hielt sich regungslos in seinem Griff, duldete Spocks Hand auf seiner Hüfte.

"Darf ich Ihren Reißverschluss öffnen? Das würde die Behandlung erleichtern."

\----

 

Nun stand vor McCoy ein großes Stück Sahnetorte mit einer kleinen goldenen Gabel. Oben auf der Torte prangte eine dunkelrote, überzuckerte Erdbeere. Spock lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, schloss die Augen, und lauschte auf McCoys Seufzen, als er die sahneverschmierte Erdbeere genoss und sich danach Stück für Stück von der cremigen Sahnetorte im Mund zergehen ließ.

"Mhhhh... Mein Gott..."

\----

 

Mit ruhiger Hand öffnete Spock erst den Knopf der Hose und zog dann den Reißverschluss nach unten. Vorsichtig streifte er McCoys Hose herunter. Dann folgte die Unterhose. Er zog sie weiter runter, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Die wunde Stelle war längst freigelegt. Er massierte das Gel ein. Diesmal mit etwas mehr Druck, sodass McCoys Atem mit einem Zischen entglitt und er vor Schmerz unwillkürlich seine Hüfte gegen Spock drückte. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ließ Spock McCoys Hose und Unterhose zu Boden gleiten. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an McCoys Hüfte ab, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er McCoys Hintern. Spock öffnete nun seine eigene Hose und McCoy konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was er da herausholte. Ihm war noch nie so heiß gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

"Sie können es beenden, Doktor, wenn Sie möchten."

McCoy beugte sich nach unten und legte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf seine verschränkten Arme.

"... Krankenstation... Sichterheitslock. Türen verriegeln. Nur mit Code des Chefarztes wieder öffnen."

"Verstanden." Antwortete die neutrale Computerstimme.

Spock tauchte erneut den Finger in das Gel.

\----

Ein mit Milchcreme gefülltes Stück Baumkuchen lag auf einem silbernen Tellerchen. Daneben stand eine kleine Sauciere mit warmer, weißer Schokolade, die McCoy über den Kuchen goss. Sein Stöhnen war diesmal noch lauter, als er es endlich in den Mund führte. Spock leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen, kämpfte darum keine Erektion zu bekommen.

\----

McCoy spürte sie Spitze von Spocks steifen Penis über seine Haut streichen. Aber es war noch zu früh dafür, das wusste er. Aber allein das Gefühl ließ ihn halb besinnungslos werden. Er hätte sich gerne umgedreht um zu schauen, wie groß Spock im erregten Zustand war, ließ es aber bleiben. Er würde es früh genug herausfinden.

Spock spreizte sanft McCoys Pobacken und streichelte mit dem feuchten Zeigefinger seine kleine Öffnung.

"Spock... ich bin..."

"Was? Jungfrau? Das war mir klar, Doktor."

McCoy wollte sich zornig aufbäumen. "Wieso war das denn klar?!"

Spock drückte ihn wieder nach unten. 

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Und... es ist mir eine Ehre."

Er glitt mit einer Fingerspitze in den engen Eingang. Dann ließ er den kompletten Finger folgen.

\----

Spock hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, dass McCoy endlich das Stück Nougat essen würde das auf einem goldenen Extrateller lag. Es war die absolute Spezialität des Hauses und würde den krönenden Abschluss bilden.

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich platze gleich."

Kirk lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das wundert mich nicht. Lasst uns langsam los."

Spock öffnete die Augen. Nein! Er war noch nicht fertig. Er nahm das Stück Nougat und führte es zu McCoys Lippen. Der schaute ihn für einen Moment irritiert an, biss dann aber ein Stück ab.

Tiefes Seufzen kam aus deinem Mund, Spocks Fantasie würde gleich zum Abschluss kommen. Nur noch ein bisschen. Er führte die Süßigkeit tiefer in McCoys Mund, spürte seine feuchte Zunge, nur noch einen kurzen Moment, McCoys Hüften festhalten, in ihn stoßen...

"Ahhh!" Spock schrie auf und zog den Finger erschrocken zurück. McCoy hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh Gott, Spock! Das tut mir leid!" Spocks Finger fing an zu bluten, McCoy hatte ihn gebissen. Spock fuhr herum und verließ den Raum. McCoy räumte sein Tablett weg und folgte dann den anderen nach draußen. Die meisten hatten gar nichts mitbekommen und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die folgende Mission.

 

McCoy legte seine Hand auf Spocks Schulter.

"Alles okay?"

Spock schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Er wusste, das nichts okay war. Jetzt war er sich sicher. Das waren die ersten Ausläufer des bevorstehenden Pon Farrs. Er hätte es wissen müssen...


End file.
